The Wings of a Dove
by Scandalous911
Summary: Janet leaves home to join the Army Nurses in hopes of reuniting with her best friends, Rafe & Danny, who left her all alone to deal with the hardships of life. Together they discover life and love and what war is all about.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Pearl Harbor story so please bare with me. I dont know how long it will take me to write but I do have some good ideas, so here it goes(its long)...**

The autumn air was crisp as she stood on the platform. She inhaled again on the cigarette letting the smoke fill her lungs before exhaling a large puff of smoke. She knew it was only a matter of minutes that she had to decide... well that wasn't entirely true, but she liked to think she had a choice. It was her motto, afterall, to do as she pleased, and to think that she didn't have a choice was more of a reason to rebel and turn back.

"All aboard!" she heard the conductor announce. She turned back for one last look at the small town before her. It was time to go, time to say goodbye to those memories. She took a final drag on her cigarette, and reluctantly picked up her bags. Slowly she climbed the steps of the train and found a seat by the window. A smile crept over her lips as she watched her home roll past the window, and she knew that she had made the right decision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, thats right," her voice seemed small as she finally answered the question.

"Okay, Miss O'Brien, come this way," The officer said leading her from the small desk where she had sat for twenty minutes answering questions about Gail O'Brien, her mother. They exited the office and found a table where the uniforms were separated by sizes.

"Your size, miss?" asked the elderly woman who sat on the other side of the table.

"An eleven should do fine," the girl replied as she was handed her uniform, "thank you." Once again she found herself following the man through hallways upon hallways. Finally they stopped outside a larger room where a number of women waited on seats set up facing a screen.

"Just find a seat, and someone will be in soon to get the show going," the man said as he showed her in.

"Thank you, Sir." Slowly she scanned the crowd for an empty seat seeing as how the room was filled. She scoped out a seat by a group of girls who were all chatting, "May I sit here?"

"Oh of course!" answered a rather young looking girl, "I'm Betty Anderson." She stuck out a hand as the girl took a seat.

"Gail. Gail O'Brien," she said as she shook Betty's hand, "So do you girls all know each other?"

"Oh no we just met earlier today... Oh gee I'm so rude. Gail this is Barbara, Evelyn, Sue, and Jean."

"Hello," they all greeted the new girl.

"So Gail, where are you from?" asked Evelyn.

"Haydenville, Pennyslvania... its just a small farm town. What about you girls?"

"New York City here," replied Barbara and Sue added, "Me too."

"I'm from Baltimore," Evelyn answered smiling.

"Well I came down from Boston," commented Jean.

Suddenly all eyes were on Betty who had yet to answer, "Um.. I..." she stammered. "I'm just from a small town.. You would have never heard of it."

"Well, maybe we have family there, or near there," Evelyn continued trying to get the girl to answer.

"Oh I doubt it... um.. its Deep Creek, Virginia." The group of girls smiled and Gail was beginning to think that she and Betty might have a lot in common, but before anyone could say anything more a group of men entered with three elderly nurses following them. They stood in front of the screen where our chairs were all facing. The room fell silent to hear what the group had to say, as one of the men began to speak.

"Hello ladies," he began in which he received a response of 'hello's in return from the crowd, "It brings me much pride to see the number of young women here today. As you all know we need women like you who are willing to support and fight with their country..."His speech went on for another five minutes or so expressing his gratitude for the volunteers. He ended it with a "Ladies, welcome to the Army Nurses Corps." There came an applause from the group of women who were joining the fight.

"Okay girls, we are going to be showing you a ten minute flick on what you will be doing and what to expect," and with that there came some clicking and crackling sounds as the projector started.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAIL CALL!" A man announced as he walked through the doorway to the barracks bunk house of army flyers. Soon he was surrounded by a group of fifteen men awaiting to hear their names called. "Henry... Thopmsan... Walker... McCawley...Fusco..." The man went on calling out names. Danny and Rafe looked at each surprised to hear their names. They retreived their letters and found their way to the bunk they shared. Quietly, they each opened and read the letter... twice absorbing the information.

"Janet..." they said in unision and shook their heads.

"What was she thinking?" Rafe asked as he began to pace the floor. He always acted like the older brother who had to look out for his younger friends.

"I don't know..." Danny simply replied in disbelief.

"Danny, you know what could happen to..." Rafe looked around and then lowered himself down beside his friend on the bed. He checked to make sure no one was in ear shot before he continued, "She could get herself killed if they find out."

"You think I haven't already thought of that. Look, Rafe, there isn't much we can do about it now. All we can do is pray that no one finds out." Rafe sighed heavily as he agreed with his best friend.

"Are you guys coming?" Questioned Red as he walked by heading towards the door, "We got them physicals today." Rafe lowered his head as he remembered that small detail that he had forgotten momentarily.

"Come on, I'll get you through this," Danny said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder to reassure him that everything would be fine.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The auditorium that had been reassembled into nurses' stations was packed with all the young men waiting to get vaccinations and physical examinations. Evelyn sat behind a desk giving the recruits their eye exams. She noticed the one boy who was waiting for his turn. He seemed to be fidgeting as he impatiently stood behind two boys in line. Finally she waited for him to come up to her and hand her his charts.

"Hello," she said coyly from her seat below, "can you read the las..."Rafe was quick to cut her off and ramble off the last line that he had memorized. "Cool your jets flyboy. Read the top two lines followed by the last line but read them all right to left."

Rafe stammered over the letters as he tried to copy the hushed whisper from Danny behind him, but Evelyn only gave him a doubtful look. "I know this looks bad, but please, miss."

"I'm sorry Mr. McCawley, but if you don't have perfect vision..."

"It's not that I can't see... I just get my letters confused sometimes," he pleaded with her. Still she looked skeptical of him, but she did think he was cute. It wasn't until he begged her, "please, miss, don't take my wings." A small smile grew upon her face as she slowly picked up the stamp, and approved him for the Army Flyers.

"Oh, thank ya miss! How may I make it up to you?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Just move along, Mr. McCawley before I am forced to change my mind," He turned away smiling and Danny joined him as they walked to the next station.

"Evelyn?" Gail called out as she walked over from the vaccination area, "We are to switch to the next station... Evelyn?"

"Huh? Oh what were you saying?" she asked.

"Well, what happened to you? Or should I say who happened to you?" Gail asked smiling at her friends giddy expression.

"Just another flyboy," she responded as she stood to walk to her next destination. Gail smiled as she thought of her own flyboys. It had been months since her two best friends, Danny and Rafe, had left for the Army. She was sent into a memory of when they were young...

FLASHBACK

"Rafe? Danny?" a seven-year olrd girl called out as she walked through the barn doors. The boys chuckled quietly as they hid in the old plane that sat in the back of the barn. The young girl knew when they weren't at the lake that they'd be in the barn working on "their" plane. They insisted that one day they would fix it up and be crop dusters like Rafe's daddy. She walked up beside it and quietly climbed on the hay bale beside it, so that she could look inside the plane at her two friends.

"Why weren't you two at the lake. I wanted to go swimming today?" she asked ageitated

"Oh man!" Rafe complained, "How did you know we were in there?"

"You always hide in there!" She fought as they climbed out.

"Well, we were busy today. The plane needs fixing, and we don't always have time to play," Rafe remarked as he walked over to the tools his dad had left out for him.

"I'm sorry we didn't meet ya today," Danny said suddenly feeling bad for the trick they had played on her.

"Oh you two and your dumb planes!" She exclaimed exasperated.

Gail was pulled out of the memory as she heard the sound of something or someone hitting the floor in the nurses station beside her. She laughed lightly at her childhood memory and went on with her work. But she continued to think to herself, 'How in the world did you fall for Rafe McCawley?' -  
One month later

The girls all chatted quietly as they rode the train bound for New York City. Barbara and Sue had went on and on about how they were so excited to be back in their hometown. The group of girls had become very close after living together for about a month. They had discovered Betty's little secret which led to Gail explaining her own story. It turned out that Betty was only sixteen and had run away from her home after her parents' death. She used her mother's maiden name and went unnoticed through the system. Gail explained that she too had lied about her age, being only seventeen. She used her mother's name, Gail O'Brien, to get into the Nurses Army Corps. Her real name was Janet Leigh Dunne, and left because 'she wanted to see the world.' But that wasn't really true, yet she didn't want to tell the girls about her real reason for leaving. The girls were now gossiping over Evelyn's new interest.

"Alright, alright... if you're going to insist on talking about it at least get the facts straight," Evelyn then went into recalling how she met her new beau. Janet had only listened to parts of the story as she allowed her mind to roam her past...

FLASHBACK

Danny and Janet walked quietly together down the path from the main road that lead back to their neighboring farms. Just before they reached the group of willow trees up ahead, the sky opened up and the rain poured down. The two looked up at the sky as the drops continued to fall onto their skin, and together ran to the safety of the trees. Janet's worn dress was completely soaked by the time they had reached the trees. Danny looked at her, now being thirteen, and smiled as he noticed that she had been wearing that same dress for a whole two summers, and before that he could have sworn her older sister had worn it.

"Here," Danny offered as he took off his shirt and handed it to her. It was wet too, but not nearly as soaked as her dress. Janet smiled graciously at him, and slipped the shirt on over her head. The two sat there for a little while waiting for the rain to calm. They had sat down beside each other and hadn't realized they had fallen asleep under the protection of the drooping branches of the willows. The sound of hollering woke them a little later.

"DANIEL!" Mr. Walker drunkenly hollered out. It carried out over the fields to the two who were still wrapped in each others arms under the tree from their nap. Soon there came another hollering, but this time it was worn and tired, "JANET!" The two looked at each other both smiling slightly as they knew what they had coming. "Well," Danny began. "Yeah," Janet finished. They walked through the crops to as far as they could together. Once again Mrs. Dunne hollered, "JANET!"

"Well, I really got to be going. See you tomorrow, Danny?"

"DANIEL WALKER! GIT YER ASS HOME NOW!" Mr. Walker's voice interrupted.

"Tomorrow," Danny replied with a small smile.

"I'M COMIN MAMA!" Janet hollered as she ran towards her house. Danny didn't answer his father, he knew that it wouldn't make a difference if he answered him now or five minutes from now, the outcome would be the same. Before Janet got too far she remembered his shirt, and turned back to holler his name...

"Rafe..." Evelyn finished. Janet's head jerked around from the window to look at the girls. She thought to herself for a moment, 'Did I just say Rafe? It was Danny... not Rafe...'

"Wait, Evelyn, what did..." Janet was about to ask her to repeat what she had just said but the sudden rush of them pulling into the station interrupted. Suddenly there was a herd of people shuffling to get off the train. Janet tried to get through to Evelyn but with the mass of people they were momentarily separated. The girls all formed a group outside on the platform as they exited the train. Janet reached them just as she noticed a group of young soldiers standing before them. Janet looked them over and had to look more than once to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"RAFE!" She hollered but her voice was not heard over the loud train whistle. She moved towards him and he moved towards her. Just as she was about to go into his arms she realized that those outstretched arms were filled with Evelyn. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared in disbelief. She didn't even notice Danny in the back of the group, but it didn't take long for him to notice her.

"JANET?" He hollered over the group of men. His words caught Rafe off guard and he looked over to see Janet standing only two feet from him. "Jan?" he asked amazed as Danny reached his side.

She smiled in spite of the nauseating feeling growing inside her. "What can I say?"

Rafe quickly hugged her and looked at her with a disapproving look. "You know you're in trouble right?"

"Oh, I knew you'd have something to say, but that can wait until later," She commented as she saw the all the eyes staring at them.

"Alright, but only because this is supposed to be a relaxing evening," he replied as he took a step back and wrapped his arm around Evelyn.

"Janet," Danny said again, pulling her attention back to him. He hugged her tightly as if he was afraid she'd slip away if he let go.

"Danny," she said lightly as the rest of the group slipped past them and found their way to the main street, "If we don't hurry we are bound to get left behind." The two walked together with their arms around each other to the lounge where there was a dance being held. Janet sighed as they entered to see Rafe and Evelyn dancing to 'Cheek to Cheek' by Fred Astaire. Her heart ached a little as she heard the familiar song. It was the one song that they, Rafe and Jan, had danced to at the spring dance. Rafe had went with Danny's younger sister, Collene, and Danny had taken Janet for their senior dance. Janet had held onto that memory, and was now about ready to cry when she saw Rafe making a new memory to their song with Evelyn.

"Janet?" Danny asked for the third time, "Janet, do you want to dance?" She pulled her gaze from Rafe and reluctantly allowed Danny to take her out on the dance floor. Danny knew what Janet had been focussed on, the same thing she was always focussed on... Rafe. Danny had cared about Janet since they were kids, and he hoped that she would see that by now, but she continued to crush on Rafe. Danny could never figure it out. All through their childhood it was Rafe who liked to play nasty tricks on her, and when they reached their teens he only thought of her as one of the guys. To Rafe they were all three 'brothers.' But Danny had never felt that way. Even as a young boy he liked being around Janet, and found it difficult to believe that she never knew how he felt. More than anything Danny had wanted to tell her, but until she decided to let go of Rafe he thought it was pointless.

Janet had been so caught up in the thought of Rafe being with someone else she almost didn't notice Danny. She felt horrible knowing that it wasn't right to ignore him just because she was being so childish over Rafe. She did her best to focus on Danny, and not give Rafe another look. She allowed herself to move freely with him and she was even enjoying herself so much that she had pratically forgotten Rafe. After what seemed like hours of dancing they took a seat at the bar to get some refreshments.

"Oh that was so much fun, wasn't it Danny?" Janet sighed gleefully as she sat down.

"Yeah, I can't believe we actually danced that entire time. I'm glad your enjoying yourself," he added as he handed her a drink.

"Why wouldn't I be? I am with you afterall."

"Oh, I don't know. You just seemed like something was eatting at you earlier," he said glancing over at her and then away again.

Janet felt a slight pang of guilt as she thought about Danny's comment. She shouldn't have acted that way over Rafe, "Oh Danny, I'm sorry. Everything is just fine now... thanks to you." Danny turned to her and saw how genuine her smile was and could not help but wish at that very moment that she was his. That moment was cut short as they both felt an arm being wrapped around their shoulders as Rafe came to stand between them.

"What's the matter you two? Can't ya keep up?"

"Just sat down for a drink is all," Janet answered, "Why don't you and Evelyn join us?" At that moment Janet didn't realize that those words would be her biggest regret. From that point on Rafe and Evelyn were never seen without Danny and Janet. At the movies, out to dinner, walking down the boulevard... everywhere they went they all went together.

One evening the typical foursome decided to join the rest of their friends at the local jazz club for a few drinks. It was the night before they were all to be shipped over to Pearl Harbor, but not everyone was going...

"Will ya tell her for me? I still have to talk to Evelyn and I want to take her somewhere special..."

"Yea, of course I'll tell her, but you know she's going to be pissed," Danny replied as he quietly talked with Rafe outside the club.

"I know but..." Rafe sighed. Just then Janet came out the door with a puzzled look on her face and not far behind her was Evelyn.

"You boys comin' in?"Janet asked.

"Evelyn," Rafe called to her, "I need to talk to ya. Walk with me?" The two turned from their friends, Rafe never saying a word to Janet.

"Danny?" She asked, but he couldn't even look her in the eyes. He walked past her into the club and found himself in the center of a crowd. Janet was right behind him though. "Danny, what is it?"

Slowly he turned towards her, and she could see in his eyes that something wasn't right. Her eyes begged with him to tell her, and he couldn't refuse her. He grabbed her hand and led her to a secluded spot in the corner of the room. "Janet," he started quiet and cautiously, "there's no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Rafe isn't going with us tomorrow."

She refused to let the fear take over her, "Well, when is he coming?"

"I don't know if he ever will... Janet, he's been reassigned."

"To where then Danny? Where is he being assigned to?"

"He's going to..." Danny looked her straight in the eyes, appologizing for what he was about to say, "He's going to England to fight in the war."

"What?" Danny tried to take her in his arms, but she pushed him away, "No, he is in the United States military. He can't..." Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning. 'Rafe is going to fight?' she continued to think. She was starting to get dizzy, and leaned into Danny's arms. "I need a drink." But Janet didn't stop with one drink, no she kept drinking one right after the other.

"Come on, Jan, I think you've had enough," Danny announced as he pulled her from her chair.

"But Danny," she whined as she fell into him from not being able to stand on her own. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, "I don't want to go yet."

"No, we are going to go back to your place now." Danny didn't notice how the two of them must have looked towards everyone else in the room, and after his last comment the situation must have looked more than interesting. He was standing in the middle of a room with all of his fellow flyers around as Janet, who was more than obviously drunk, hung all over him.

"Looks like you've got your hands full, Walker," commented Billy as he and Jean strolled past hand in hand towards the door, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Danny sighed as he let the thought cross his mind. He would never take advantage of Janet, but how he had imagined her wanting to be with him and how they would stay up all night making love. Oh he had definately thought about it, but knew it would never happen.

By the time the cab had reached the house where the girls were staying, Janet had fallen asleep on Danny's shoulder. He carefully lifted her from the car and carried her to her room. Somehow he managed getting in without waking her, but climbing the stairs was a little more challenging. As he laid her on her bed she slowly opened her eyes to stare up at him.

"Danny..."

"Shh, go back to bed," He said covering her with a blanket.

"No, please don't leave me," Her eyes begged with him.

"But I should really be getting back to the base, and you should get some sleep. You're going to feel awful tomorrow morning," As he stood to leave she grasped his hand and pulled him to her.

"Stay with me, I'm scared."

"What do you have to be scared of?" He asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Everything... this war, losing Rafe..." Janet saw the pang of jealousy in his eyes. He noticed her looking at him and turned his face away, but she reached up to him. Turning his face to look at her she finished, "Losing you." A small hint of surprise crossed his face as Janet's soft hand touched his cheek. He thought even if she was just talking drunk, it made him feel better.

"Well, that's all silly talk. You're not going to lose anyone or anything, but I'll sit here with you until you fall asleep okay?" She nodded in agreement and he bent down to kiss her forehead, "Goodnight, Janet."

"G'night, Danny," She said as she laid down comfortably still holding his hand.

-------------------------------

Okay so theres all that I have written so far.. I think its going pretty good but PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what everyone else thinks and whether I should continue to write it or what needs to be changed. I know this is long, and I'll make the others more like chapters if I decide to continue it. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

xoxo B


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning the sun rose through the bay window leaving a shimmering yellow glow across their bodies. As the bright light stung at Janet's eyes she slowly began to squirm from her night of rest. As she stretched her body she noticed the arms embracing her and the legs intertwined with hers. She began to panic not remembering much from the night before, but as her eyes fluttered open she found herself staring up at Danny. She let out the breath that she had been holding in and smiled glad to see it was him. But just as soon as the smile came it went as she felt the overwhelming effects of last night's liquor. Quickly she bolted for the bathroom to lean over the toilet for about twenty minutes before being able to stand up again. As she made her way back to her bed where Danny was still dreaming she thought about last night. That's when it hit her again. No she wasn't sick from the liquor, now she was sick with the remembrance of why she started drinking in the first place... Rafe. She abruptly sat down on the side of the bed with her back to Danny as she let the tears slide down her cheeks. 'One of my best friends, the man I think I love, is going to war... where men go away to die,' she thought causing the tears to roll even more freely.

"Janet," his soft voice calling to her made her jump.

"Oh I'm sorry Danny, I didn't wake you did I?" she asked as she wiped her eyes as nonchalantly as possible.

He sat up and turned her towards him, "Are you okay?" Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, but she smiled in spite of herself and nodded.

"Is it Rafe?" He asked and that's when it seemed to click in his head that he wasn't on the base but still with Janet, "Shit!" He scurried to his feet and frantically reached for his watch.

"What is it?" She asked standing as well.

"Rafe..." He replied to which she gave him a puzzled look, "He leaves today... I'm supposed to go with him to the train station..."

"When?" She asked now moving frantically to get ready so that she could join him.

He glanced once more at his watch before answering, "Twenty minutes"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well look who is just gettin home..." smirked Anthony as Danny rushed into the room with Janet at his heels.

"Danny! Where have you been?" hollered Rafe as he grabbed his bag off the floor beside his bunk. Rafe looked past Danny at Janet, "Janet, what are you doing here?"

"I fell asleep at Janet's place. I'm sorry we're late, come on lets go," Danny replied in a hushed tone just as Janet started to lay into him.

"What am I doin' here? What am I doin' here?!! Did it ever occur to ya that I might want to say goodbye to ya, Rafe McCawley! Yer one of my best friends and you were gonna leave without saying g'bye?!?" The room of boys fell silent with shock as they witnessed the wrath of Janet Dunne. The three exited and as Rafe continued to apologize the boys began to chuckle at the site of him begging for forgiveness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train rumbled into the station and slowed to a stop while the whistle blew. Rafe stood with Danny & Janet as he fumbled with his hat in his hand as he waited to see if Evelyn showed, "Well, this is it..."

"Rafe," Janet tried to comfort him, "she still has time..."

"Yea, you know she's coming, why wouldn't she?" Danny chimed in.

"Because I told her not to... well, sort of."

"What? Why?" Danny pondered confused.

"Well I figured it'd be easier on..."

"On who?" Janet asked with her voice rising, "you?? Like the way you thought it would be better if you didn't even talk to me before you left?? You're always thinking about yourself McCawley!"

"Aw come on Janet, I said I was sorry. I don't want to fight with ya before I leave."

"Oh shut up and look around for your damn girlfriend, will ya?" she said frustrated with him still. The little time he had before his train was to deport passed quickly and there was still no Evelyn in sight.

"All aboard!" yelled the conductor. They all looked from one to the other with the disappointing thought of Evelyn not showing up to say goodbye.

"I guess I should get going then."

"Rafe, please be careful!" Janet said holding onto him with tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I love you' she thought to herself. Slowly she stepped back to allow Danny to say goodbye.

He gave him a hug and reminded him, "Come home... for both of us." Rafe nodded as he turned to take one last look around for Evelyn. He then grabbed his things and began to climb up the steps. That's when he heard it.

"RAFE!" Evelyn was trying to push through the crowd of people that were already beginning to wave goodbye to their loved ones on the train. He jumped down and ran to meet her. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard and full of passion.

"You came."

"Of course I came... I couldn't let you go away without knowing that I love you... I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." He smiled and then kissed her again. "I'll come back... I promise"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I wanna thank yins all for reviewin!! I really appreciate it- I'm sorry its been so long. College is a bitch with all these tests so please bare with me! Thanks & keep reviewin!! love ya all- xoxo Britt**

The day after Rafe left, his group of friends were shipped to Pearl Harbor just as promised. They seemed to settle in quickly though a certain few were all too often found distraught looking as the days slowly came and went. At first the group seemed to be a little miserable without the usual foursome hanging around, but as the weeks passed they couldn't help but find themselves enjoying their time out on the town with or without Rafe, Danny, Evelyn & Janet.

"Oh! I know! It was AMAZING!" exclaimed Jean from the bathroom as she stood in front of the mirror applying some lipstick after unrolling the last roller from her long blond hair. Betty rested up against the door frame staring off into space imagining what they had just been discussing from the previous night's events.

"You know," Janet interrupted as she pushed past Betty and into the bathroom, "some of us prefer to sleep in the morning."

"Oh Jan," Jean started with her usual torment, "why don't you go out with us tonight?"

"Because I have plans..."

"With who? Danny?" Betty asked with her eyes widening.

"Of course Danny!" Jean chirped, "She's always out with Danny."

"I am not..." Janet argued. The girls looked skeptical at her, "Okay okay so I'm usually with Danny." Once again Janet received that look from the two girls and she threw her arms up in exhaustion, "I'm always with Danny... is that what you want to hear?"

"It's the truth, and that would be okay if..." Jean started and Betty finished, "If you were together... Are you together??"

"NO! We're just best friends... Look I can't go out tonight. Danny and I kinda have plans."

"A date, huh?" Barbara added out of nowhere.

"No, its not a date... we do it every year is all."

"Right... what is it like a birthday or something?" Barbara asked as she pushed Jean out of the way of the mirror. Janet didn't remark but instead stood silent as she brushed her teeth attempting to appear innocent.

"BIRTHDAY??" The girls hollered.

"Whose birthday?" asked Evelyn as she appeared outside of the bathroom door.

"Its Janet's birthday and she didn't tell us!" whined Betty to Evelyn.

"Jan, I can't believe you didn't tell me," Evelyn said shocked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, I don't like to make a big deal out of it... I mean it's just a birthday. The only reason I'm even going out is because Danny wouldn't have it any other way," Janet replied brushing it off.

"Wait, wait, wait!" cried Jean, "Why don't you and Danny come out with us and that way the entire group will be together."

"Come on..." Betty whined, "Its been soo long since we were all together."

"Yea, we'll even get Evelyn to come out... it'll be just like the old times," Barbara agreed.

"No, it won't be just like old times!" Evelyn cried suddenly.

"Oh, Evelyn, we didn't..." It was too late for the girls to apologize, Evelyn had already left to sit alone and cry once again. Janet sighed and knew exactly what Evelyn was talking about. She knew that she had to talk to her and try to comfort her, but Janet knew it wouldn't be easy. She was already trying to comfort herself as well as Danny, and now Evelyn. Janet knew where she would be, it was where Evelyn always went to be alone. Before she even reached the garden she could hear the muffled sobs coming from her friend.

"Evelyn?" she called softly as she finally reached the spot where Evelyn rested on a bench. Evelyn slowly lifted her head and attempted a smile, but it was no use with all the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"You know, I've known Rafe since before I could walk..." Janet started as she sat down beside Evelyn, "Our mothers as well as Danny's, all grew up in our hometown together." Slowly Evelyn turned towards me to listen and slowly her sobs softened to almost a whimper.

"And Rafe... well he's strong and he's one hell of a fighter. He's so bull headed..." Evelyn smiled at this knowing all too well herself, "There's no way he'd ever give up... he'll never get shot down. He'd never have it." Janet noticed the sad looked that covered Evelyn's face with the mention of this and the tears that once again began to well up in her eyes.

"Rafe is like my older brother and I'm scared too... but I know we have to be strong for him. We all have to stick together and fight for him here. Our tears don't help him any... Evelyn, Rafe made a promise to you that he'd come home and Rafe doesn't break promises to the people he loves. He'll come home."

"But... how can you be so sure?" She asked choking back the tears.

"Because in seventeen years he has never broken a promise. Rafe will come home..." 'he has too' thought Janet as she reassured Evelyn.


	4. Chapter 4

The air field was crowded with young flyers as the day's shift was about to come to an end. Slowly the different fighter jets were landing on the runway as the others impatiently circled the area waiting on their turn. The sun still scorched the back of the men's necks as they worked on the planes just outside the hangers. They hastily finished so they could find protection inside the shaded area. Danny didn't notice his friends as they all stopped to look at the young lady approaching. It wasn't until she got closer to them that they realized who it was and their catcalls started. 

"Damn Danny!" Expressed Anthony as he kept his eyes on her body as she walked towards them.

"What?" Danny looked up then confused, and noticed the look on all their faces. Their mouths were all slightly open and their eyes were bugging out of their heads, so naturally he was intrigued. He turned quickly in the same direction and began to blush ever so slightly at the sight of her. She was wearing a green dress that fit so naturally to her curves, and showed just enough to allow the imagination of every man to linger. Danny smiled as her hair moved in the wind and grazed her cheeks softly. He loved the feel of her hair on his finger tips, on his face... everywhere. She was closer now, and Danny was well aware that she could see the expression on his face. Nervously he stood up and walked the other way to put his things away pretending he hadn't noticed her.

"Danny," Janet called as she walked into the hanger full of fly boys, "Hello boys."

"Hey Janet..." They all answered in disbelief. Danny turned to her and stared in amazement again before speaking, "I didn't notice ya there. What do ya need?" Thats when all the guys were pulled out of their trance and left snickering as they passed between Dan and Jan.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about tonight," She replied softly as she noticed something different about him. Danny looked different today to her, even though there was nothing new about him. His hair still fell to just above his ears and his eyes were still the same brown... but something was different to Janet. Danny looked good... he looked really good. His hair was a mess from sweating, and his clothes were dirty with grease as was his face from the day of working on the planes instead of flying them.

"Oh, yea, are we still on? It'll be just like old times... well sort of."

"Well, actually I was thinking about going out with the girls... I mean you can come, of course, it won't be just the girls. The guys are all going as well," she began.

"Oh..." Danny said sadly.

"I don't know about you, but the girls continue to accuse us of being together. I mean can you imagine, me and you a couple?" She said laughing more so because she had just let the thought cross her mind.

"Right... well, do whatever you want. I just thought it would be nice to do the same thing we always do."

"Well, its not really the same without Rafe. I mean it was always the three of us.. it would just be upsetting since he won't be there." Janet began nervously fiddling with the cross that hung around her neck.

"Like I said," Danny continued turning to her one final time, "it's your birthday, do what you want with it. Jan, I got to get back to some things, is that all you needed?" All Janet could do was nod as Danny walked away from her.  
------------------------------------------------------

"Happy birthday to you!" The table of friends finished singing to her.

"Thank ya everyone," She smiled despite herself. Danny hadn't shown up with the rest of the guys like she thought he would and a pang of guilt was sweeping through her body. Even Evelyn had come out for the night with out much persuasion. 'He must be awfully mad at me...' she thought to herself as she glanced around the room for him once more.

"A round for the birthday girl, my good sir," shouted Tommy, one of the flyers the girls were just coming to know. He had been stationed there for a little while longer then they had and was just starting to come around with Janet's usual group of flyboys.

"You really don't..." Janet was interrupted by Martha, who whispered to her, "Don' evah refuse a free drink. B'sides its yer birthday! Have fun and don' let yer lil head worry none about that Walker boy."

Janet smiled and looked back over to see that Tommy had found a new seat... beside her. She grinned from ear to ear and lifted the shot glass, "A toast?"

"To you, why of course. This shot is honor of your birthday," He smiled and raised his glass, but before he could drink Janet intervened.

"I have a birthday every year, its not every night I have someone buyin me a drink... this one is for you," she couldn't believe herself as she quickly took the shot before he could protest. It had been a long time since she had gotten that fresh with any boy.. let alone an almost complete stranger.

"Well, if that one was for me, what are we going to toast this one to?" He inquired as the bartender refilled their shot glasses. Janet smiled at his devilish grin.

"I do believe, Mr. Winters, that you are trying to get me drunk."

"What if I am?" He asked moving a little closer.

"Well," she giggled, "I just might let you, but I'll warn you it's not easy. I don't think ye noticed, but ye be drinkin' with an Irish lassie." That had been the first time Janet had let out her Irish accent since she had last spoken to her mother.

"I'll take my chances with my Irish lass, the first might I had."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she smiled coyly as she drank again. Janet had gotten so caught up with Tommy that she hadn't noticed Danny come in and leave all in about the same minute. Nor did anyone tell her that Evelyn had left after him.  
-----------------------

"Danny!" Evelyn hollered as she chased after him. When he turned to see it was Evelyn he slowed his pace to allow her to catch up to him. "Danny, do you mind if I join you for awhile?"

"Weren't you having any fun at Jan's birthday celebration?" He questioned as continued to walk rather hastily down the sidewalk.

"I'm just not really up for anything anymore, you know. I went because it was Jan's birthday, but it's just not the same."

"Yea well obviously it doesn't bother some people."

"Well, she's just trying to make the best of it all, Danny. It's been hard on her too, you know that," Evelyn argued as they reached the fishing pier that overlooked the harbor. The moon was high up in the sky that night and Evelyn stared up at sky praying that somewhere Rafe was looking up at the very star she wished upon.

"Yea, I know..." he stated bitterly as he thought about how Janet was 'so in love with Rafe.'

"Danny, I hope I'm not being too forward, but you like Janet. Everyone but you two seem to know it. Why don't you just tell her? She likes you too." Evelyn had allowed a friendly hand to rest on his arm to reassure him.

"She doesn't like me, despite what you all think," he replied brushing her arm off and then feeling bad about doing it, "I'm sorry Ev, I don't mean.."

"It's ok Danny. Since you don't see it, let me show you," she said as they walked down the beach headed towards her temporary home. "Dan, Janet has spent every day with me and every night with you since the day Rafe left. And even before that you two were inseparable, not to mention you've known her all your life. Did you know that every picture but one has you in it? Look, I know one thing, not just any girl spends every moment with just any guy."

"There's more to it than that I'm afraid, but besides did you see her with Tommy? She didn't seem to care about me not being there and not to mention she broke our plans to go tonight."

"She only broke those plans so the girls would stop harassing her. And you know exactly what I mean because I know the guys are harassing you everyday about the same thing. And you didn't see her before she had a few shots in her... she was looking for you, but you weren't there. Look, Danny, it's not my place to do anything about it, but I just don't know why you two are still avoiding whats right in front of you." Danny didn't say anything since they were now standing on the landing outside her front door. "Well, this is me. Goodnight, Danny."

"Goodnight Evelyn, I'll be seeing you," He offered with a nod before he turned to walk towards the main road. Evelyn hated seeing her two closest friends do this to themselves. It made her miss Rafe even more, and decided she'd go write him yet again that day.

**ok its a little longer than the last one.. mores comin- i just broke a very long writers block. Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok yet another chapter- please r&r!! - more to come soon I hope!**

"Well, Jan, I'm goin' now. Hope you had a good time," Jean said hugging her friend good bye.

"Happy birthday, Jan," Billy said before the heading out the door with Jean. Janet hadn't noticed until then that almost all her friends had left the bar. She and Tommy had been sitting at a booth in the back drinking and talking all night. In the midst of it all she noticed that she hadn't thought of Rafe once. That was when she decided she had to let go of him. Sure she cared for him, and maybe she did love him, but she saw how much he loved Evelyn. Not once in 18 years had she ever seen Rafe light up like he did when he was with Ev. Even if she loved him, he would never love her like he loved Ev. Janet knew that she had to move on and why not start with what was right in front of her. Tommy had been wonderful all night, and he had even made her smile...really smile. Janet laughed as she looked back over at him. His head rested upon the cushioning back board of the booth and his hat was half on and half off. There was a hushed snore that escaped through his slightly parted lips just then and she decided it was just about that time to turn in.

"Come on, flyboy," she said waking him as she attempted to lift him from his seat, " Lets get you home, huh?" Janet wrapped her arm around him in hopes to help him to walk as they made their way to the base.

"Remind me to never try to out-drink you," He slurred as they stood outside the door to his bunk house. The walk as well as the cool air had done him some good, but Janet could help but feel bad.

"Gee, I feel horrible. You're going to be dreadfully hungover tomorrow morning."

"Don't feel bad, after all, you did warn me. How about you and I go out tomorrow?" He asked as charmingly as he could for being completely overtaken with alcohol.

"Alright, I suppose I do owe you at least a date," She said grinning, "I'll come by tomorrow on my lunch break, but for now you better get some sleep." She hadn't realized how close they had been standing as Tommy came in for the kiss. He missed terribly and instead kissed her nose making her laugh despite herself.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot!" he hollered at himself. Janet felt awful for laughing and figured she owed it to him, so quickly she brushed her lips upon his before turning to leave. She didn't say another word and left Tommy stand there and relish in the moment. Her walk home didn't seem to take as long that night. All she could think about was how wonderful her birthday turned out to be.

It was exceptionally late when she finally arrived home that night, yet she wasn't ready to go to bed. Instead she strolled around starring up at the sky admiring all the stars out that night. The sounds of someone coming up behind her went unnoticed until the person decided to speak up.

"You're getting home awfully late," came the voice through the night's shadows. Janet jumped slightly from not expecting anyone else to be there. She wasn't frightened though, she knew the voice all too well. She turned to see his tall figure leaning up against a tree trunk, "Danny? What are you doing here at this hour?" When she moved closer to him, she could smell the liquor on his breath. Danny drank occasionally, but rarely got drunk. Rafe and Janet always knew it was because of his father, and a fear he had that he might turn out to be a mean drunk someday. Janet of course thought the worse, that maybe he gotten word that something had happened to Rafe, "Danny, you're drunk... what's the matter? Is it something about Rafe? Is he okay? Danny what is the matter?"

"Rafe," he scoffed, "You would think that." Danny lifted the bottle to his lips and took another swig. "Well, if it's not Rafe, then what is it? Why are you drinking?"

"The last time I checked a man could drink any God damn time he wanted..." Janet always hated the way Danny got when he did drink. He had never gotten violent, but he sure did have a sore tongue.

"Danny, give me this," she said grasping the bottle and pouring out the contents. Then she held out her hand which he reluctantly took and followed her to the house, "Come on, I'll get you cleaned up and to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

She tried to keep him quiet so as to not wake the house full of young nurses. "Sit down, let me take your shoes off." Janet untied his boots first then unbuttoned his shirt that now reeked of whiskey which he had apparently spilled. She was mad at him for acting so foolishly but as she sat there undressing him she couldn't help but smile. She thought of what Rafe would say if he were there right then, but then Janet thought he'd probably be drunk too and waiting next in line for her to tuck him in too. "Danny boy, what am I going to do with you?"

Danny had been staring at her every move since they had come in. Oh how he was jealous of both Rafe and Tommy at that very moment. When she spoke, he hadn't heard what she said but only saw her lips move. He wanted to know what those lips felt like. He wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked. He wanted those lips on his at that very moment. "You sure are beautiful," he muttered. Janet could only laugh as she wondered where that had come from, "Well thank you, Danny, now lay down and go to sleep." He didn't wait two seconds before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. About ten minutes later she found herself lying beside him trying to get some rest before the sun came up.

As Janet slowly opened her eyes only a few short hours later to see the sun shining throughout her room. She stretched out on the bed before finally turning to a sleeping Danny. She was worried about him, and didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to Rafe, he would know. Quietly she moved to her desk and scribbled down her thoughts in the letter she would send that afternoon to Rafe. Maybe he could tell her what to do for Danny. She glanced at the clock and she knew she had to get Danny up so he could back to the base in time for training.

"Get up, Daniel," she whispered in his ear as she shook him back and fourth gently.

Danny was pulled from his dream when he thought he heard his mother calling to him, "Ma?" But when he opened his eyes he saw Janet leaning over him.

"Come on, you're gonna be feeling awful this morning and you still have to get to the base for training. Lets get some aspirin in you." Reluctantly Danny got up and immediately felt overwhelm with sickness. He quickly sprinted out the door to the bathroom in the hallway and Janet soon followed with his things. He was bent over the toilet for a good while but when he was done Janet was there to help him up and get him cleaned up.

"Here," she said as she wiped his face with a wet cloth and then she handed him some pills, "take these."

"Thanks," he smirked although he knew she was probably pissed at him for last night.

"You better hurry if you're walkin," she commented looking at her watch.

"I'm sorry, you know," he said before opening the door to exit the bathroom.

"I know, but you are not out of it that easily. We need to talk, I'll see you later, okay?" Just outside the door stood every nurse awaiting to see who Janet was in there with, all assuming it would be Tommy. When Danny walked out with Janet trailing behind him all the girls seemed to let out a sound of shock. Danny didn't say a word, this way too much shit for a hungover boy who was pretty sure he was still drunk. After they heard the door swing shut all the girls flocked to Janet.

"What was that?" "Why was Danny here?" "Why were you two in the bathroom?" "What happened to Tommy?" "Janet?" Gussied all the girls as they followed her to her room. She only moaned at them but knew if she didn't say something that all of Pearl Harbor would be talking.

"Nothing happened. I came home and he was drunk outside. I brought him up and put him to bed... okay?"

"Yea I bet you put him to bed," commented Barbara.

"And as for Tommy," continued Janet, "We have a date for lunch!" All the girls squealed in happiness, not that they wouldn't be happy if she was with Danny, but that was just it. She wasn't with Danny and the girls knew she never would be, so to hear that she was finally seeing someone delighted them all.

"I'll tell you, these small town girls..." Sue joked.

"Yea, tell me about it. Puttin' one man tah bed and takin' anothah out to dinnah... what do ya got undah that dress?" asked Martha with her thick New York accent.

"Shut up! Now will all ya git outta here!" Janet said as she pushed the girls out, but Evelyn stayed behind. She knew that even though Jan was really happy about Tommy, there was something troubling her.

"Jan, can I talk to you for just a minute?" Evelyn waited for her to agree before continuing, "Is there something the matter?"

"Why would you ask that?" Janet asked slightly shocked.

"Well, I know you seem real happy about your date... but what else is there? Something seems to be bothering you."

Janet sighed heavily and turned to look at Evelyn, "It's Danny..."

"Did something happen last night? Did he say something?" Evelyn pondered curiously wondering if Danny talked to her about his feelings for her.

"No not exactly... Ev, how much did Rafe tell ya about Danny and his family?"

"Not a lot, but he mentioned his mother having passed and how his father was a drunk and was pretty rough with Danny and his sister."

"Danny doesn't usually drink, he especially doesn't get drunk..." Janet sat down on her bed then, fiddling with her cross necklace.

"Because of his father," Evelyn finished. Janet nodded and looked up to her friend, "I'm worried about him.. I don't know why he'd be drinking. He's upset about something, but he won't tell me what it is."

"Oh." Ev started to wonder if maybe this had something to do with Janet's new friend, Mr. Winters.

"I'm sorry for bothering you with all this. I'm going to talk to him later this afternoon. Maybe he'll be up for talking when he's sober. Well, I think I might head out early, I have some mail I want to get out. Need me to take anything for you?" Evelyn only shook her head as she watched Janet pick up a few things before leaving the house.


	6. Chapter 6

The beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as the sun shone brightly that morning. The walk home felt like he was moving in slow-motion as his pounding head thought of the previous night. He had made an ass out of himself, and knew that he would hear it from Janet when they finally talked. But he didn't know what to do anymore, he didn't think he could wait for Janet to get over Rafe. He wanted her to be his so she could always be there to take care of him like she did that night. He sighed heavily as he noticed that his entire company was already running laps down the beach. 'God, it's gonna be one of them days,' he thought sullenly as he started after them. 

"Walker!" hollered his commanding officer, "You're late!"

"Yes, sir," He answered.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say for yourself?"

"Yea... I'm gonna be sick."

------------------------------------------------------  
The day was slow like all the others at the infirmary but the time passed exceptionally slow that morning. The nurses groaned and moaned as they sat in their wool uniforms in the large, empty room. The radio softly played the latest songs from the States as they counted down the minutes to their lunch break. The silence was finally broken when Sue brought up the latest in Hollywood. Soon each of the girls were gussying over the smooth and debonair Cary Grant. All the while Janet remained silent, dazed in thought of everything. She had been so frustrated, and not even with Danny; rather, with herself for not knowing what was bothering him. All she wanted was to go back to when everything was simple and easy; back when they were kids before Danny's mom and her dad died. Before Danny's dad beat his own children. Before Rafe cared about all the other girls. Before life slapped them in the face with reality; back when all that mattered was the three of them.

-flashback-  
It was in the middle of winter and 'the three musketeers' had dug themselves into three separate 'forts.' They were prepared with enough snowballs to last all afternoon. Rafe, of course, was the first to start firing, launching the snowballs high into the air. Janet let out a holler as they landed on her like bricks, "Oww! Rafe!" Quickly, she tossed one his way that landed just to his left. He in return picked it back up and sent it back to her where it landed directly on target with her back. She groaned inwardly as she was once again hit, but this time by Danny. This led straight into one of the longest snowball fights they had ever had. Finally, Janet saw an opportunity to attack, and she darted across the snow covered field. She landed on top of Danny and pushed him back into the snow. It was only a matter of seconds before Rafe joined them, only he was tickling Janet in hopes of freeing his best pal. Their giggles were so loud they never heard them, 'the enemies,' coming. Janet was the first to get hit.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" she complained to the boys as if one of them had done it. Before either boy could argue, they were bombarded with more snow balls. Through the falling snow, three heads popped up from behind one of the abandoned forts. "Hey!" Rafe yelled at the familiar faces, "those are our forts"  
"I don't see your name on it anywhere," mocked his mother. "Mom!" he whined. The three mothers all laughed as they continued to huddle together throwing snow at their children.  
"Come on guys, let's get them!" Rafe commanded his friends, and quickly they joined him. Janet had never laughed so much as she did then. She could still see Danny's bright smile as he tackled his mom in the snow. That was the last time she had seen that exact smile, it disappeared the week his mother died.

Janet hadn't noticed the grin that was covering her face at that very moment, but she was soon reminded of it. "I dunno girls, I'se think she's got a certain someone on her mind.." Martha commented.

"Like maybe Mister Winters?" Betty asked eagerly.

"Maybe..." was all Janet could muster before they were interrupted by (their Sgt.) Nurse Jankins.

"Ladies, "the stern voice boomed fiercely startling each of them to their feet and to attention, "These are the new recruits. I am going to leave it to you girls to show them around." Jankins handed the clip board over to Evelyn, who was a Lieutenant. She glanced over the papers that now rested in her hands, and began to call out the names printed down, "Ruth Kemmer, Joan Honse, Lucille Williams, Mary Thompson, Irene Bergunski, and Virginia Blackburn." Each girl returned with a 'present' after hearing her name being announced. Evelyn dropped the clipboard down on the empty desk and smiled at the nurses. "Well, if you'll follow me I will give you a tour." The girls followed closely behind Evelyn, all looking timid and nervous. Several of the other girls tagged along on the tour to pester the new recruits, but Janet just didn't feel up to it. Instead she found herself in the recovery room stocking inventory with Sue.

"Why do ya think they keep sending new recruits when there obviously isn't enough work for us let alone six others?" Sue pondered as she checked off the list on the clipboard.

"Well, I imagine there isn't enough work anywhere... every damn base is probably in the same position."

"Yea, well, before you know it there's gonna be more women then men and we all will be fighting for our share."

"Sue, come on, I think that with the sailors alone there are plenty to go around and then you add the others. There could never be more women then men..." Janet commented laughing lightly at her friend's worries. Just then they were joined by the other nurses, who now had a look of relief in their eyes when they saw the room was empty.

"Well, girls, that is about it. The only wound you might have to deal with is sun burn or a split lip from a bar fight. Welcome to Hawaii," Evelyn smiled as she walked off to the office to file their paper work. The new nurses still remained huddled in their group looking uncomfortable as they realized all eyes were on them.

"So where ya girls from?" Barbara asked as she took a seat on a vacant bed.

"Um, I am from Atlanta, Georgia," remarked one young nurse.

"Oh yea? My aunts from there. Wha's ya name?" Martha asked out right.

"My name's Virginia, but alotta people like to call me Ginny," She answered smiling shyly. After that all of the girls seemed to be more at ease and joined in on the conversation.

"So," Lucille piped up, "where are all the boys?" All the girls erupted in giggles and sighs, glad that someone had finally asked what they were all wondering.

"Well, that all depends," Started Jean, "On what type of boy you want." She couldn't help but turn to her friends as they all laughed.

"Sailors! Sailors! No no flyboys! No I want a MARINE!" The girls all answered at once.

"Girls, girls, girls," Betty's voice broke through, "don't you know? We're in the Pacific where we have our choice of one of each kind if we want." Once again the room was filled with laughter.

With that Sue leaned over and whispered to Jan, "See, wha I tell ya?"

"Oh Sue," Janet snickered as she lightly pushed her friend back a ways. Just then Evelyn appeared in the doorway and announced loudly over the laughter, "Lunch time ladies."

"Lunch?!?" Betty squealed, " I almost forgot about your lunch!" She said as she grabbed at Janet's elbow.

"Lunch, " Janet repeated sighing inwardly. -

---------------------------------------------  
Janet had hoped to be able to go by herself to the base to meet Tommy, but now was accompanied by the entire nursing staff. The new recruits all quickened their pace to stay in step with the others as they excitedly wandered past soldier after soldier. As they neared the hanger, Janet's heart beat began to quicken. Up ahead stood a tall gorgeous man dressed in a simple undershirt and workpants. His arm muscles were flexing under the weight of the machine he was lifting. He looked oddly familiar, but she still couldn't place him. As the steps between her and him were shortened with her fast pace, she suddenly felt her heart stop.

"Who is that?" Joan asked, her voice full of hunger.

"Danny..." Janet announced strangely. She wasn't answering Joan's question; rather, she was answering herself.

"Now that," Joan added, "is the kind I like."

Janet's gaze was fixed on his toned body that moved so effortlessly under the extreme weight he was holding. His hair fell softly, and small beads of sweat dripped off his forehead. She had never seen him like that before, and she had never wanted to touch him like she had wanted to at that very moment. Before she could even move towards him, Tommy intervened stopping her in her place.

"Heya Janet," He smiled precariously. Janet could not help but look past him at Danny, who was now looking directly into her eyes. She could see something falter in his dark eyes as Tommy moved closer towards her.

"Janet," Tommy repeated as he reached for her hand. His touch broke her trance and she smiled faintly at him. "Hey," she remarked softly at his concerned look that faded into a beaming smile.

"I just have to put a few more things away and I'll be ready. Wait for me here?" He rambled.

"Uh yea I'll be right here," she let a smile cover her face as she looked up at him. He squeezed her hand before releasing it to walk back over to his work.

Danny had to turn his head as he saw her smile at his friend, the smile that he had been longing for for so many years now. He wanted to push Tommy out of the way and wrap Janet in his arms, kissing her passionately, but he knew he wouldn't. He saw the happiness in her eyes and he didn't want her to be unhappy. He hadn't noticed all the new faces that were blended in with all the girls he already knew. He was about to turn back to his work as he felt a soft hand on his arm. He jerked away shocked at the touch, and whipped his head around to see his best friend standing before him.

"Danny," She started so softly that it was almost a whisper. He looked at her then and noticed the confusion in her eyes as well as the smile on her face. He smiled beside himself and shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked down to the floor as he answered her, "Yea Jan?"

"I.. umm.. or we need to talk," she stammered.

Danny kicked himself again as he remembered that he was in trouble, "Oh yea I forgot. Look Janet I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me. You don't have anything to worry about."

"No that's not..." but before she could finish she was interrupted by a few familiar faces.

"Janet," Joan began, "we girls were wondering if you would be so kind as to introduce us to your friend."

"This isn't exactly... where is Betty and Jean?"

"They already left with two boys, umm Red and Billy," Joan answered as she looked Danny up and down.

"Well, I guess, Danny this is Joan, and that's Irene and Mary. I don't know where the others got off to." She had hoped the others would simply say hello and be on their way so she could talk with him, but before they even had a chance Tommy was at her side again.

"Ready to go Jan?" He asked grabbing her hand. She looked down at their joined hands and then looked back up to Danny, who was already busy talking with the other girls.

"I suppose so," She agreed and as he pulled her along by the hand, she took one last look back at Danny. For a moment they held each other's gaze, but it was cut short as Joan said something to make him laugh and turn away.


	7. Chapter 7

Janet arrived home late from her shift that evening, and Evelyn was the first to harp on her about it. "Janet, where have you been? When you left the hospital early I thought you were coming home." 

"Please, Evelyn, not right now," she pushed past Ev and wondered back to her room. Janet wanted five minutes to be alone and write down the thoughts she had allowed to flow through her mind earlier that day when she had taken that walk on the beach. She knew that the only thing that could help her was a little piece of home. When she had enlisted and left her home, she never left a forwarding address or even a hint as to where she had went. She wished she could simply phone them, just so she could hear their voices, but there wasn't a phone in her house. She wrote down her thoughts and worries and enclosed them all in a letter to what family she had left at home. Just with the thought that within a few short weeks that she would be hearing back from her family she felt better. She smiled to herself as she thought of home and knew that her older sister, Kathryn, would be setting the table for fourteen. Her brother in law, Patrick, would be coming home shortly from the factory. Undoubtedly her other siblings would be out in the fields working as her neices and nephews play on the floor as her mother rested on the chair by the fireplace. She had to laugh at herself. She would have never imagined the old her acting this way. She didn't know what, but something had changed her when she left. She was always the stubborn ass and now, well, she certainly didn't feel herself. She couldn't believe how much she missed her family. She actually wanted to cry about the idea of her big Irish family all together back home.

Kathryn had married Patrick when she was seventeen after they got pregnant with Michael. That had been five years ago, and now they had four kids and a fifth on the way. There were fifteen people living in their small three bedroom house. Upstairs Kathryn and Patrick shared their bedroom with their four children, Michael, Maureen, Alexander and Audrey. In the next room Janet shared her room with her mother as well as her three sisters, Esther, Rose and Margaret. And her three brothers, Cole, Lucas, and Joe, shared the third room. Kathryn was the eldest at 22, Lucas was 21, Esther was 19, Janet was 17, Joe was 15, Rose was 12, Cole was 10, and Margaret was 7. Their father had died a month after Margaret was born, but even before that life had been a big struggle with their family. The depression really hurt them because of course her father wasn't working and then when he died there was no one to support the family. Of course that meant Lucas had to provide for the family at the age of fourteen and it wasn't long before Joe dropped out of school to help where he could. That's the way it always was, Joe did as Lucas did.

She smiled saddly as she thought of Joe. They had always been very close growing up and she missed him very much. Suddenly she felt very guilty for leaving her family. It wasn't that she was ashamed of them, or even that she didn't love them, it was that she couldn't stand to see her mother dying a little more each day. When she had lost her father, she thought her life was over. She couldn't stand the thought of losing her mother next.

Just then there was a knock at her door and she had to pull herself away from the thoughts of her poor family. "Janet," called Evelyn's gentle voice. Janet smiled as she shook her head thinking she should have known Evelyn would be there.

"Come in," she answered as her friend cautiously entered her room.

"I don't mean to bother you Janet."

"No, I'm sorry about earlier. I just had a few things on my mind, but I'm fine now," she reassured her.

"I'm glad to hear it. So how was your lunch with Tommy?"

"Very good actually."

"Actually? You mean to tell me you had doubts?"

"I don't know what I was thinking really, but either way it was a very nice time. Nice enough anyway that he's picking me up later to go downtown to the bar."

Evelyn smiled delighted to hear her best friend was finally happy, "That's great, Janet, you deserve it."

"Evelyn that is the first genuine smile I've seen on your face since Rafe left. Its good to see you smile like that," Evelyn didn't say anything, so Janet continued, "Speaking of Rafe, have you heard from him lately?"

"Yes, I just received a letter this afternoon. He sent it weeks ago, of course, but its still comforting to hear from him."

"And all is well I assume?"

She nodded, "Yes very well, although he says not very many others are as lucky."

"That's such a shame. I pray that very few of our men have to go, and that Rafe will return soon. I know we all volunteered and knew very well what we might face, but still no one actually wants to go to war."

"Yea it's really sad, but Rafe writes that they hope to have a counterattack that should end the war by christmas."

"Really? They're that hopeful? I thought they weren't having much success... hmm.. oh well, thats good to hear."

-  
As the girls sat and talked in the quiet Pacific about the war they knew nothing about, Rafe was in Europe fighting that war. He had hoped after he shot down two German aircarriers that he would get a break that afternoon, but he was out again for the second time that day. He was flying through the clouds along with three other fighter pilots, who all were from the States simply volunteering to fight the other countries' war. He hadn't slept more than four hours in the last week and he had never felt so weak in his life. He was positive though that the weakness wasn't from the lack of sleep; rather, it was from the war. Rafe had never gone through so many different companions like he did in England. This war was killing so many men, that the countries fighting didn't have enough men to replace them. He considered himself blessed that he returned after every mission, and he was convinced that this was due to all the loved ones he had praying for him at home. He knew he had to go home for their sake.

While he glanced around looking for any sign of enemy planes, his eyes landed on the photo that rested there of Evelyn. His mind slipped into a sweet reverie of their last day together and how beautiful she was. He had every detail of her face memorized; her smile, her eyes, her nose, those dimples, those lips, even the slight wrinkle that appeared whenever she was confused. That memory of her was so real he thought for a moment he was able to reach out and touch her.

"Bing! Bam! Boom!" He heard the noise of gun fire and the explosion of an engine and was immediately ripped from his daydream. He looked to his right to see one of his men take a hit; thier plane nosediving towards the ground. Quickly, Rafe focused in and attacked the enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been days since Danny had seen Janet. Lately he had been keeping himself busy by working over at the air field; he had been avoiding everyone even his best friend. It was a really hot day and had decided for once to leave with all the others and go over to the Tiki Hut, a bar on the beach about a mile up the coast. When he walked in with Red and Betty, everyone began to cheer. 

"It's about fuckin' time, Walker," commented Anthony as he slapped Danny's back, "Here have one on me."

"No, no, that's okay..." Danny tried but Anthony wouldn't have it that way.

"Nonsense, drink up buddy!"

He sheepishly smiled as he took the shot glass of whiskey off the table and knocked it back. "Woo!" cheered many of the guys, and Danny had to laugh. He was glad to be out with his buddies and just enjoying the evening with no worries or complications. He took a seat and had another shot, allowing himself to loosen up. They were all singing along to some song and cheering when the ladies walked in. Everyone was there except Janet, even Evelyn was there. Instantly, Danny began to wonder where she could have been. It was only a matter of seconds later that he noticed her long dark curls that were lightened ever so slightly from the sun. She had walked in, but stood waiting at the entrance. Puzzeled, Danny started towards her but then he saw Tommy coming through the doorway.

Janet had noticed him too, but when she went to smile and move to him she felt a hand grabbing her arm. She looked back to see Tommy and then looked back to see Danny being whispered to by Joan. She sighed to herself, and willing followed her date to a table. All night her mind toyed with her. She was happy with Tommy, who was sweet and sincere; he was a complete gentleman. She had no reason not to care about him. But there was Danny... but Danny had always been there, she reminded herself. He was there when Rafe was there and he was still there... Her mind dizzied her with confusion so she was delighted when the waitress sat down a shot and a beer in front of her.

"To us," Tommy said raising his glass.

"Cheers," Janet barely mustered before downing her drinks.

"Whoa, hunny are you okay?" Tommy had started refering to her with these adorable names now that they had decided to make it exclusive.

"Yea... do you wanna dance?" She asked grabbing for him as she stood from her seat.

On the other side of the room Danny was still standing with Joan talking. He honestly was trying to listen to her, but he was still so distracted by Janet. He watched her dance, her hips swaying from side to side.

"Danny?" Joan repeated.

He jerked his head back to look at her again, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this, I've just been putting in a lot of extra hours down at the base..."

"You don't have to explain," Joan replied coyly, "So do you want to dance with me, or am I going to have to find another partner?"

"Dance? Yea..."

The two danced the night away only occasionally stopping to grab another drink. Finally a slow one came on, and everything seemed to slow down. Unfortunately, for Danny he managed to get stuck with a perfect view of Jan and Tom. Her small frame looked so perfect even with the protection of Tom's arms. He was beginning to tense up as he saw Tommy reach up to her face. He knew that they had spent a lot of time together and had figured they had kissed tons of times, but he didn't want to see it. Just then Joan reached up and pulled his face to hers, embracing him in a long kiss. When they parted, he felt his face flush with red. He looked over Joan again, and for the first time really looked at her. He saw her small nose, and big, bright blue eyes. Her hair was short, red and full of curls. They were the kind of curls that went every which way giving that crazy sexy look which complimented her personality so well. He smiled and kissed her again. She was no Janet, but she was what he had right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Janet, oh Janet!" called Betty in a sing-songy voice as she skipped to her friend's room. "You have a visitor."

"Oh really? I wonder who that could be..." Janet replied mockingly, "Can you tell him I'll be down in a minute?" Betty nodded as she headed back to the living room, but she stopped and looked back at Janet who was now pulling on a pair of heels. "I'm happy for you Jan. It's about time you started really dating and not just hanging out with Danny."

"Thanks I think.." she replied quietly to herself.

Janet gave a glance in the direction of the mirror. She smiled halfheartedly feeling like some part of her was missing. She knew what it was, but she was convinced that she couldn't get it back. Things had gone too far for her to go back to those days where she was really complete. She finished fastening her earing, grabbed her purse and left her room. When she entered the living room, she was shocked to see Danny. She looked over at Betty, and said confused, "I thought Tommy was here."

Betty smiled, "He is." She pointed to the front door. Janet followed her finger and could see his dark frame seated on the steps. She turned back to look at Betty and then at Danny.

"But Dan..." She stopped herself short when she heard someone calling.

"I'll be right down, Dan."

Danny squirmed uncomfortably under Janets gaze as he heard his date's voice. He took his hat and played with it in his hands. Betty took it on her behalf to answer Janet's bewildered looks.

"Oh, Danny is here to see Joan."

"Jan," Danny began after mustering up the courage to speak just as Tommy called to her. Janet took this opportunity to rush out the door and escape the humility she was now feeling.  
----------------------------------------------------

All through the dinner Janet fought the thoughts rolling through her mind. She focussed on Tommy as best she could. His hair was short and blond, his body was full of muscle and fit tightly under his clothes. He was goregous, but he wasn't Danny. 'STOP!' She yelled at herself, "There is nothing wrong with him! He is gorgeous and he likes you! Stop doing this to yourself!" She looked at him a little bit more intently and noticed all his small infractures that made him not so perfect. Those things she thought he was missing were there all the time, but she had never really tried to find them.

"You know," Janet broke in as she gently laid her hand on top of his, "you really do make me happy. I know sometimes I must act like I don't care at all, but I do more than I ever thought I could."

Tommy sheepishly smiled as he looked down at their intertwined hands then back at her face. He searched deeply into her eyes before finally speaking, "That's good because I love you, Janet."

She was speechless for once in her life. 'I've spent so much time chasing after a boy who will never love me when all the while Tommy's been chasing me.' If only Janet really knew who was chasing who...


	9. Chapter 9

Danny had a hard time focusing on the seductive date that sat across from him at the dinner table after noticing Jan and Tommy sitting at the table opposite of them. He hadn't been on a date since high school and even then he never really dated because he had been so caught up with Janet. He wasn't even really sure how this date had happened, but here he was with Joan. She looked amazing to say the least. She was a very confident girl, so the form fitting black dress was not surprising; yet, he was a little taken aback when he picked her up.

She grasped his hand and held it tightly as she studied her menu. He had been studying her, instead of the menu, very closely at the moment, taking in every sight of her. "I love you, Janet," Danny suddenly overheard. He strained desperately to hear what she said, but he was dreading what he might hear. He cautiously stole a peak over at the neighboring couple, and just as Janet went to speak he felt Joan's foot move up his pant leg. He jerked his head around to see that she was smiling deviously, and began to speak.

"You know what I'm hungry for?" her voice was salty with lust. Danny only shook his head before she continued, "Why don't we skip dinner and just go for dessert?"

Danny's brow began to sweat and he nervously bit his lip. Just then he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Janet and Tommy were engulfed in a long hard kiss. He was very relieved when he looked back at Joan to find her standing beside him ready to go, "Come on, let's get out of here."

'Thump, thump' His heart pounded in his chest as he laid half naked in the back seat of his car with this gorgeous girl he barely knew. Her hands were ravaging over every inch of his body, exploring places he didn't even know were there. He felt so vulnerable in that moment. His mind was gone; he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

They had just been kissing like a couple of crazed kids in the back row of the cinema, and after they were asked to leave, stumbled into the streets laughing hysterically. Both were so full of energy or adrenaline, maybe a little of both. They continued their public display down the boulevard as they wandered to his car. They drove around awhile before ending up in her driveway where they found themselves now. Neither one bothered to say goodbye or get out; rather, they were overcome with a burning passion.

Now with the moment passing, he began to come back to his senses. He allowed himself to think which was never good. Lately his head was just messing him up. Or maybe that was his heart, he couldn't know for sure. Right now he had to decide if he'd take the offer at hand or pass for what was behind door number two. He was pretty sure he knew what he'd find there, his broken heart. 'But is this what I want? Can I do this? Is this what I have to settle for...? SETTLE?! Am I crazy? A beautiful girl wants to love me & I think I'm settling? I must be nuts!' he thought to himself. He felt her rest her head on his chest as her fingers moved in circles on his chest. He looked down to see her big green eyes sparkling up at him. He smiled sheepishly and her usual devious grin was replaced with a sincere smile. He kissed her salty lips again and smiled as she kissed him back.

"Danny," she whispered through the succulent kisses.

"Yes?" he mustered in return.

"I want you to make love to me."

His voice caught in his throat and he was glad that she had moved her mouth to his neck for the moment. 'Love? Make love... is that her way of saying... Oh, Danny fuck it.'

Joan was a little surprised when Danny rolled her over and so expertly maneuvered their bodies. She sighed blissfully as she gripped tightly onto him as they began to rock back and forth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to remind you to read Chapt. 9- i removed the author note & replaced it with a new chapter. Sorry for the confusion! Thanks for reading & please review!! -B**

** I do not own any of these characters (except Janet)- I am simply borrowing them from the movie for my story**

Love was the one word Janet had been longing to hear. Although she had half expected it to one day come from Rafe, she was happy to hear Tommy say it. She was sure that the only reason she had even been hung up on Danny was because she knew things were changing. Danny was finally dating and she wasn't the center of his attention. She was happy to see him so happy for once. And although she thought she had loved Rafe, well, after being with Tommy, she knew that she had never loved Rafe. Well at least not more than a friend or a brother.

'Tommy' she thought excitedly as looked at herself in the mirror. After their wonderful dinner date and Tommy's confession of his devotion, it didn't take long for the two to fall fast into a whirlwind of love. Only after a few short weeks, Tommy had finally asked the question. She was so thrilled she all but dragged him to the local hotel. She knew it was a little fast, but she was so happy. Hell she had even contemplated taking him to the local chapel, but she didn't think her friends would be too happy if they missed her wedding.

She smiled as she focused on the glistening diamond on her left hand. 'Tommy' she thought again. Slowly she grasped the door knob, and opened the door. On the bed, Tommy was laying comfortably now that his shirt had been removed. His muscles were accentuated under his undershirt. His dog tags hung from his neck and his hat was slightly crooked.

Slowly she walked to him, and gladly took his outstretched hand. He pulled her down quickly onto the bed, and kissed her lips roughly. His body engulfed her as he lay atop of her. Her heart was pounding so loudly she thought it was going to leap out of her chest. Janet had never exactly been miss innocent, but she had never gone this far before. 

She never expected to wait until marriage, she just was waiting around for… well, Rafe to be completely honest. This made her heart beat even faster, but Tommy didn't seem to notice her nervousness. He lingered his mouth upon hers only briefly before moving it to her neck. Instinctively her fingers entangled themselves in his hair as his mouth continued its parade down her body. She could feel his hot breath seep through her blouse as it crossed her stomach and back to her mouth.

"Jan…" Tommy began, his voice slightly trembling.

"Shh…" she stopped him as she placed a finger to his lips. The gracious smile that covered her face was all he needed.


	11. Chapter 11

The time on the base seemed to pass slowly as the boys seemed to be bombarded with more and more work. They were all getting a little antsy as they heard more and more of the war going on in Europe. They had spent more time on the ground fixing the planes and having target practice than actual flying. Each one of them was beginning to wonder just what it was they were waiting for. The war in Europe didn't seem to be ending anytime soon, and they figured that sooner than later they'd be joining the fight, so why weren't they flying? It was topic that had been coming up more and more with the boys.

"I just don't see why they got us sitting around all day," complained Tommy as the group walked down the street. The boys were all on their lunch break and decided to head over to the hospital to see the girls.

"Well, I guess they figure since we know how to fly then we better learn how to shoot. Some of us could use the practice," scoffed Anthony, taunting Winters.

"What are ya trying to say, Fusco?"

"All I'm saying is that we ain't all gonna be flying, so they're just making sure we can shoot."

"That ain't what it sounded like you were saying."

Danny and Red stepped in, breaking up yet another argument between their friends. It seemed that with their lack of boredom picking fights had become a newfound hobby for many of them.

"Cool it you two," Red began, "there ain't a reason to fight over something so stupid."

The two almost immediately forgot what they were arguing about in the first place as they sauntered up the steps to the infirmary. Inside the building was white from head to toe. It was like no one had ever stepped foot inside it before, it was eerie in a way. As the boys looked around, their wondering minds were cut short as the squeal of Betty running to Red's outstretched arms distracted them.

"Red! I've missed you!" she planted a hard kiss on his mouth as she wrapped herself in his arms. Soon, the other nurses found their way over to their steady boys and exited the building to go find some lunch. Danny stood patiently as he waited for Joan to finish in the ladies room. He had seen Tommy leave, but hadn't noticed Janet with him. It had been awhile since he had really seen her, and he was hoping that they could all go to lunch together. Ever since she and Tommy had really started to date, her time seemed to be less and less available for him. He missed going out with her every night and reminiscing about home and Rafe.

"Hey Danny," Janet announced as she strolled out of the office.

"Hey, I thought you already left with the others," he smiled sheepishly as he dug his hands in his pockets.

"No, I actually have to finish up some things here first but I'm going to head down shortly. Why are you still here?"

"Joan," he replied simply pointing in the direction of the ladies room.

"Oh, well, you know Danny I have wanted to talk with you. I have some big news." Janet didn't know why, she had been so happy about her engagement with Tommy, but now that she had to tell Danny she felt so terrible. She hadn't noticed really, but she had even tucked her hands behind her back so he wouldn't see her ring until she told him. She had kind of figured he would have heard from the guys, but she still wanted to tell him herself.

"Well, what's up?"

"You're not going to believe it really, umm… but me and Tommy," She stammered with her words thinking of just how to say it, "well what I mean to say is that, Tommy proposed to… I'm engaged."

Danny's jaw dropped a bit at the news; he had no idea that they were that serious. He moved his mouth to say something but nothing could come out.

"When?" He finally asked her.

"Just the other night, I had asked him not to tell you because I wanted to do it."

"Oh," he looked at her almost in amazement.

"Danny, don't you have anything to say? I mean what are you thinking? Aren't

you happy for me?" Janet was getting frustrated and a little nervous by his reaction. Luckily for Dan, Joan decided to walk out just in time to save him from telling Janet what he really thought.

"Ready?" she asked as she grabbed his arm, "we'll see ya, Jan."


	12. Chapter 12

Jan stood completely dumbfounded as she watched him walk out the door without another word. She knew her and Tommy's engagement happened pretty fast, but why wasn't Danny happy for her? Flustered she sat down at her desk and continued with her work. There was a light rap at the door, and she could hear the mail carrier's voice asking for Miss O'Brien. It had been awhile since anyone had referred to her as that since all of her friends knew her real name. She wondered only for a minute about who would have sent something to her addressed as Miss O'Brien. That was when it crossed her mind, and she excitedly jumped out of her chair and ran to meet Nurse Jankins in the hallway.

"O'Brien, I'm not sure why but this fella has some mail for ya. Tell y'ur damn boyfriend to mail it to y'ur home address and not to the hospital."

Janet smiled and scribbled down her name for the mail carrier. She couldn't wait to rip open the envelope that she had been waiting for. It heart was at ease when she saw the familiar handwriting. His handwriting was never very good, but she had had years to learn how to decode it.

_ Janet, _

_ I know it's been a long time since I've written you, and I'm sure I'm going to hear about it when I get home. Things sure are different here than what I expected. I received your letter, and I have to admit I was happy to hear from you. You know me too well, and I can't lie to you not even through a letter. What I told Evelyn about the war being almost over, it was a lie. We're not making much progress, and I'm not sure when I'll be home. Don't tell Ev, I couldn't stand to have her worry. But you, you're a champ and I know you will be just fine. Besides even if I tried to lie to you, you'd know, and if I did get away with it, when you found out the truth you'd probably beat the shit out of me. Anyway, I needed to write ya. I needed to be able to talk about what was really bothering me and not have to sugar coat everything like I do for Evelyn and Danny. I'm sure glad I have ya Jan, I think about you & Danny all the time. It's what gets me through a lot of things. Speaking of Danny, I haven't heard as much from him as I had been. I hope you're taking good care of him, he needs you Janet. I don't know what it is exactly, but there's something about you that just eases his worries. I guess it's the same thing as what you do for me. Well, Kiddo I better get going. I only have a few minutes before my next run and I want to get this in the mail. Oh I'm sorry for sending it to the hospital, but I didn't get to write Evelyn today and I don't want her to get upset if you got one & she didn't. I don't know how long these take, but thought it'd better this way. Take care of yourself and keep an eye on my girl for me, will ya? _

_ Love ya, Kid,_

_ Rafe_

_Ps: Happy Birthday! Sorry it's late, but you know how it is._

Janet couldn't remove the smile from her face. 'Good ol' Rafe,' she thought, 'at least some things haven't changed.' She had been so caught up here in her new life that she practically forgot what she had always known, but thankfully Rafe was there to remind her. She knew that he was right. She had to be strong for Danny and Evelyn, and she needed to make more time for both of them. She was also glad that Rafe knew he could always be real with her, and not need to try and hide the truth. Evelyn's life was never easy; she had thick skin that took a lot to cut through. Rafe had always been the big protective brother, but she was never the one that needed the protection. Danny was the one they had always worried about and felt like they needed to take care of. She tucked the letter back in its envelope and placed it inside her pocket as she left to go meet her friends.

Danny sat there staring at the glistening rock that rested on Janet's finger of the hand that rested so effortlessly on Tommy's arm. He watched as it moved to cover her mouth as she exploded with laughter from something Tommy had whispered in her ear. Danny felt himself cringing as Jan's lips brushed against Tom's. Joan's sudden touch forced him to pull his eyes from the loving couple across from him. The caress of her hand on his thigh was very distracting, and he smiled at the devilish sparkle that filled her eyes. Had he not needed to get back to the air field he probably would have taken her up on the offer; instead, he kissed her fully before reminding he and his friends that they had to leave.

"Babe, I got to go. I don't feel like fighting with Earl today," he kissed her again quickly, "I'll see you later?"

"You better believe it. You couldn't get away from me even if you wanted to," Joan winked.

"Bye," Janet smiled as Tommy kissed her once more.

"I love you," he reminded her.

"Come on, Romeo, today," Fusco fussed as the group of flyboys waited at the door.

"Love you," Janet replied laughing at their friends. The girls all sighed as the guys all mocked them.

"I still can't believe you're engaged!" Betty shrieked excitedly.

"Well, you and Red eloped," Barbara reminded.

"I know, but still…" Betty argued as she held onto Janet's hand admiring the ring again.

"It happened kind of fast though, don't you think Jan?" Evelyn pondered skeptically.

Janet tilted her head in thought, "Yea, I suppose it was, but he makes me happy."

"We can all see that," Martha smirked.

Evelyn didn't push the issue with Janet, but she just felt that this engagement was a mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that afternoon, the guys were cleaning up their tools for the day's end was approaching. They were all caught off guard when Earl called over the loud engine noises, "Walker, get in my office." Danny looked around surprised as he sat his rag down and wiped his hands against his pants. The fellas snickered as he walked in the direction of the small office.

"Wonder what that's all about," Red pondered to the group.

"It's probably nothing. He probably just wants him to do some extra work or somethin'," Billy reassured.

Danny had been pacing outside the house for at least ten minutes, working his hat in his hands as he replayed it over in his head. The soft voices behind him stopped him, and he immediately tensed up.

Evelyn and Sandra wandered over to him, "Hey Danny."

He looked at the girls, a serious look covering his face. He saw the rest of the girls coming up the path, but he couldn't see Janet.

"Danny," Evelyn repeated. He still hadn't said a word and she was beginning to worry. Finally she placed a hand on his arm causing him to jump a bit.

"Evelyn, where's Jan?"

"She stayed behind to finish up a few things, and then she was going to head over to the base to meet up with Tommy, I think. Danny what's wrong?"

"Ev," his voice crackled a bit and his kind eyes looked straight into hers. Sandra could tell that something was wrong, and she quickly ushered the others into the house where they all waited to hear the news themselves.

"You're scaring me, Danny what is it?"

"Rafe," was all Danny could muster. Evelyn's hand flew to her mouth as her breath caught in her throat. "He's not, well, they don't know… he's missing."

Evelyn couldn't form words, or move. She simply stood in the same position, tears pouring down her cheeks. Danny hugged her tightly before ushering her into the house. He quickly turned to Sandra, "Can you? I have to go."

"Danny," Joan began as she looked confused at him.

"I have to go," he repeated.

"Where are you going?"

"Look, I don't… I need Janet." It was the first time Joan felt jealous and hurt. She was supposed to be the one to help him through the hard times, and this sure looked like one of those times.

"Can I do anything? Let me help you," she pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do," he said matter-of-factly as he rushed out the door.

The clear sky began to haze over as the late afternoon passed, and the wind began to pick up. She quickened her pace as she saw the army's base ahead of her. It looked now like at any moment the sky was going to open up and the rain would begin to fall. It was a weird day in the Pacific, and she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about what was yet to come. Her stomach flip flopped around which caused her to move even faster. She concentrated so much on her feelings that she wasn't paying attention to what all was going on.

She stepped off the sidewalk without looking and the loud car horn startled her backwards. She breathed heavily and then stepped out on the street again this time 

looking both ways. Her mind stayed focused on the letter that remained in the safety of her pocket while she allowed her feet to carry her forward. She was on her way to see Tommy; yet, Danny was the real reason she was so excited to get to the base that afternoon. She wanted to tell him that she had heard from Rafe, and was curious to know if he had heard anything himself. So when she quickly turned the corner and ran smack into Danny, she couldn't be happier.

"Danny," She lightheartedly laughed at herself as beamed a full smile up at him, "I was just on my way to see you." Janet hadn't noticed his stern face or the single tear stain on his cheek; rather, she saw the hollow look that filled his eyes. There was no passion or sparkle to them today like there was usually. He was still clutching her arms, his grip not being hard but tight. It was as if he was afraid she would slip away.

"Jan," he whispered. She didn't like how this was going, and the rain that had been threatening finally started to pour down on them.

"Danny, what is it?" She asked as she attempted to move under the nearby tree for a little protection. She was getting frustrated with him; all she wanted was an answer. "Danny! Tell me what the hell is going on!" She watched as he swallowed hard before moving his lips to form some kind of word. Finally, he parted his dry lips and mustered the reply, "I have something I need to tell you… about Rafe."

Janet refused to think about the thoughts crossing her mind, but already her eyes were stinging from the salty tears swelling up in them. He shook his head as he spoke, not really being able to believe it himself.

"Rafe is missing. He never returned with his squadron. Look they haven't confirmed anything, and for all they know he could have had to land at another base…" The excuses rolled off his tongue with more ease than he imagined, but Janet still wouldn't buy it. The tears were streaming down her face, and his heart sunk a little deeper into his chest. He knew how Janet had always felt about Rafe, and to tell her that he might be dead was heartbreaking even if he was the one who loved her.

"Daniel Walker that is the meanest trick to play on anyone! Don't you lie to me and tell me Rafe is dead! It's just not true!" she continued to deny it as she pushed him away and began to walk down the street in the pouring rain.

"Janet," he called catching up to her, and pulling her to him, "you know I would never…"

"Well, it is a lie! I got a letter from him just today! He's not missing, he's fine!" She wept sullenly as she punched her fists into his chest. He tightly wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't hold in his own tears any longer, and the two of them remained like that for awhile. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, holding onto one another crying desperately as the sky drenched them in its own tears.


	14. Chapter 14

She didn't know why, but in that very moment she needed to have Danny. She slowly drew herself back from his grasp, and look into his eyes. He seemed to have sensed it too, and searched her eyes as he moved his hand to caress her cheek and push the hair away from her eyes. He didn't let his wondering mind have any say, and finally just kissed her. The passion and longing for one another was evident as they embraced once again in this new heated act. Her hands moved from their place on his chest to across his face and finally tangling themselves in his hair. As the kiss deepened he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He stumbled back a ways and then forward a few steps before he finally regained his balance. As much as they both wanted that moment to continue, they found themselves out of breath. She slipped down to stand once again beside him, and didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say; she was completely speechless. At once they both went to speak, "Danny," "Janet." They both shared a smile and he nodded for her to go ahead.

"I have to go," she announced looking sheepishly down the road. She looked up at him once more before turning on her heels to walk briskly away. He didn't bother to try and stop her; he just watched her go. When she was out of sight, his shoulders fell and his body slumped the way it did when he was upset. There was so much running through his mind. Rafe was, well, missing, but that was pretty much the same as dead at this point. His best friend, his brother, was dead. He kicked himself for what he had just done. Kissing Janet was not the best move. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He had told himself that he was moving on and had to accept that Janet was never going to be more than his best friend. But he couldn't help thinking that in the moment they had just shared, something was new and different between them. Maybe it was just him, but he thought that in their kiss Janet was trying to say something. 'Wow,' he thought to himself, 'I can't believe we actually kissed. It's been a long time since that had happened…' His mind reminisced to their first kiss. He was probably about ten or eleven, and that was when he decided he would love her forever…

Flashback

_The kids were running through their neighboring fields chasing one another. Janet was trying to outrun Rafe as she chased after Danny. Lucas, Janet's older brother, joined in with Rafe trying to stop Janet from catching up with their young friend. Just as they got in reach of her, little Joe came tearing through the field. _

_"Hey!" He shouted, "Don't do that to my sister!" Joe had always been particularly close with Janet. Even though he usually followed in Lucas's footsteps when it came to Janet, no one else mattered. It was an odd relationship to outsiders, but to them it made perfect sense. Rafe and Lucas gladly tackled little Joseph instead. Danny looked back for a minute allowing him to lose focus. He stumbled upon a ditch and fell over. Janet stopped just behind him and burst out laughing as he lay there covered in mud. Danny's face turned bright red with embarrassment as he lay on his back looking up at the girl. It only took a moment for them to get distracted as the sun sunk a little lower and the night's little lights shot across the sky. _

_"Fireflies," Janet whispered in awe as she moved towards the tree line. Danny moved to his feet, and watched as she walked away from him. Her eyes were focused on the twinkling lights of the bugs that resembled the Christmas lights on the tree in Rafe's _

_living room each Christmas. The three other boys didn't seem interested in the annual return of the insects, and went running toward the barn up on the other side of the hill. Danny, though, continued to follow stopping to stand beside her, now under the trees. He reached up and caught one that flew past. _

_"Here, Jan," He called to her as he noticed her trying with much effort to catch the fireflies above her head. She opened her hands eager to hold it herself. He carefully placed his hands over hers and opened them releasing the firefly. It stayed for a moment on the young girl's hand before flying right between them. They both watched as it moved from her hands to the sky above. Janet wasn't sure why, but in that moment she wrapped her arms tightly around Danny. She supposed in a way of a thank you to him. He held her in his scrawny arms for a moment, and then quickly kissed her lips. Neither of them said anything; they only walked home hand in hand._

He sighed loudly now, wishing it could still be that simple. Sadly, he knew that kissing Janet today would cause a lot more drama then their innocent first kiss. Of course, Danny decided, that had Rafe and the others known about their kiss it wouldn't have been so easy then either. He pushed the thought away and decided it was time to get inside and out of the storm.

Janet hurried home, but not because of the continuing storm. No, Janet hurried home to get away from Danny. She had kissed him; she kissed him. Her mind ran with these thoughts over and over again. When she finally pushed open the gate to their fenced in yard, she went running towards the trees that stood parallel with the water just on the other side of the fence. She stood holding onto the fence, her head tilted up to the sky and allowed the raindrops to wash over her face and body. Ever since she was little her favorite thing was to run in the rain, dancing in the storm. She felt free as a bird, like she might just sprout wings and take off in flight and fly to worlds unbeknownst to her. She counted each drop as it landed upon her already wet skin. Her mind was free from worry and she was flying threw the air alongside all the other mindless birds. She stood there for a long time with her arms stretched out, her head tilted back, eyes shut and a grin on her face. She could hear her mother's voice before she had gotten so tired and worn whispering to her, 'It's not waiting for the storm to pass, my dearest Janet, it's learning to dance in the rain.' There was something about those words and her mother's voice that made everything alright and makes perfect sense. She breathed in slowly, and opened her eyes to lookout upon the Pacific. Smiling to herself she walked to the house knowing everything would be fine.

"Jan," called a concerned Evelyn from the living room. Evelyn had wanted to talk with her all day, ever since Danny broke the news. Janet had thought briefly about ignoring her suspicious questions, but knew that it would be better to face them now.

"Yes?" Janet pondered as if she had no idea what Evelyn might be wondering.

"Jan where have you been? You're soaking wet!"

"Yes, I know. I got caught in the storm, but no harm done. Just a little bit a water is all."

"A little bit of water?" Evelyn questioned the girl's underestimation.

"Ev, its just water, and water never hurt anyone. Don't worry, mother, I'm going upstairs to put on some dry clothes," Janet teased as she began towards her room. Evelyn just shook her head not able to understand what happened to her friend. Then her mind began to race, did Janet know about Rafe? Did Danny ever talk to her? Why was she so… okay? Evelyn was dumbfounded. Janet was never especially open about her feelings, but her best friend was as good as dead and she was so… happy.

Janet decided that a shower after all that rainwater might do her some good. She wrapped herself into her towel and sprinted to her room. Her skin was still hot from the steam, and she was ready to put on her nightgown and just rest. She wandered into her room, and was a little surprised to see his sturdy figure hunched over on her windowsill. She went to speak, but he spoke up just then.

"When you didn't show, I got worried," he voice trembled a bit with concern. He stood then and walked to her. His eyes showed the dark gloom of pity, and they starred her down intently.

"Well," she began looking away feeling a little guilty for the kiss this afternoon.

"I talked to Danny."

"Oh," she stammered, "you did?"

"Janet," He lifted her head up with his hand to stare her in the eye once more, "I know." Her throat tightened, and her mouth went dry. Why would Danny tell him? She couldn't understand why he always had to be so self righteous.

"And it's going to be okay," he reassured her pulling her close to him. Now Janet was just confused. Tommy didn't care that she and Danny had the most passionate kiss ever in the middle of downtown on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. Her face flushed and her cheeks burned as she thought about it.

"Don't worry about a thing, baby. I'm going to be here for you, and I'll never leave you. I know he was your best friend, but these things just sometimes happen," Tommy was babbling on and on, and she just couldn't grasp why he was so easy going about the whole situation.

"Rafe was a great man, and he died fighting for what he thought was right." That's when she stopped breathing, and pushed herself out of his grasp. She had completely let the most important thing slip her mind. Rafe was missing, he could be dead and she's thinking about kissing Danny. She started to shake her head back and forth, walking back until she couldn't go any further. Tommy looked on at her intently, waiting for her to form some kind of words.

"He didn't die!" she all of a sudden found herself shouting, "He didn't die! He's missing, but he's going to come home! He promised and he doesn't break promises!"

"Jan," he moved towards her and placed comforting hands on her arms. "I know you want him to come home, but you have to be realistic…"

"No, don't touch me! Just leave, get out!" Her voice shook as it raised another decibel. She ushered him out the door, and gladly slammed it shut in his face. Locking it, she sunk to the floor and began to cry. She couldn't do this… not on her own. She needed him…


	15. Chapter 15

**So I know that this one is short but trust me its soo sweet… keep reading & remember to review!! Thanks **_3_** b**

Soft snores escaped the lips of the boys in the small bunk house. He lay there shirtless, only half covered with his sheet listening to his bunk mates sleep effortlessly while he tossed and turned. His skin was still cool from the afternoon's rain, and he felt comfortable for the first time since he had been in Pearl. It was a night that he should have been able to sleep soundly, but the days hectic events reran threw his mind like a mini marathon. Receiving news of Rafe, telling Janet, kissing Janet… and over again. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to be completely focused and miserable for the loss of his best friend, not be thinking about a girl even if that girl was Janet. No, he was supposed to be dying on the inside. Of course he was completely devastated from the news, but Janet just kept distracting his mind. Maybe that was a good thing; after all, Rafe wasn't dead, he was missing. That's a huge difference.

In the silence of the night he heard a light scuffling of feet in the hallway, and the creaking of the door. He glanced over curious to who was coming in since all of his roommates were actually home on time for once.

"Danny," she whispered as she poked her head in the doorway. He quickly sat up catching her eye causing her to tiptoe over to him.

"Janet," He replied just as quietly, "what are you doing here?" She remained standing beside his bed, staring down at him sitting there bewildered at her.

"I need you," was all she had to say. Her hand was outstretched waiting for him to take it and follow her which he did after pulling his pants up and lacing his boots. Swiftly and carefully he maneuvered them through the base to the mechanics hanger. He knew that no one would be on duty there, and they could talk without worry.

"You're trying to get me into trouble, you always did."

"Don't feed me that old line, you got yourself into enough trouble on your own," she teased before both of their smiles disappeared. Rafe was the one who always got them into trouble, but neither of them wanted to say it.

"So," he started awkwardly, "what are you doing here?" He seated himself up on the workbench, avoiding her gaze. He felt a little uncomfortable with everything because he knew it meant so much more to him.

"Isn't that kind of a dumb question?"

"Well, I mean, I guess. Of course you're here because of Rafe, but what am I supposed to do? It's not like at home where we could sneak off to the barns and hold onto one another all night. Our problems won't go away just from sneaking out of our houses anymore, Jan."

"I know that it's not going to just go away, do you honestly think I don't realize that. That's why I'm here. I can't do this without you; I cannot get through life without you."

"Janet, you know I've always been here, and I'm always going to be here for you," Danny replied a little confused as to why she thought he wouldn't be there.

"Danny, I don't think you understand what I'm saying. Anytime anything goes wrong, even the slightest thing, I know all I have to do is come to you and it will be alright. The problem doesn't go away, but you're there. I need… no," she corrected herself, "I want you to be there… forever."

He didn't say anything, and she didn't expect him to. He studied her face, her eyes, everything for some sort of flinch or some kind of indicator that she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. But he couldn't find it; her eyes were sincere, her lips were in that small smile that appeared when she was happy and scared all at once.

"Janet," he began but her shaking head stopped him. She silently shushed him as she stepped closer to him. She leaned into him, her mouth just pressed beside his ear. She whispered the words that she had thought belonged to someone else, but she knew now had always been his, "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16 MATURE

**_ADVISORY:_ This is next chapter is not appropriate for everyone so please do not read if you are not comfortable with sexual content. **

**Of course as you all know I do not own any characters except for Janet. Please read, enjoy & review! My love to all –B**

Danny didn't know what to say. He had been waiting so long for the day that he could have Janet all to himself that now he didn't know what to do. He never actually thought this day would come, but it did. He sat there dumbfounded while Janet waited for a response. She had at first stood there, but now she found herself pacing the floor in front of him. She was beginning to worry that she had made a mistake. Maybe Danny didn't feel that way, maybe she should have waited to tell him. But she was so sure he had felt it too. When he finally moved off the workbench, Janet stopped moving and starred longingly at him. They met each others' gaze, and her eyes begged him to say something, but he still remained silent. He stopped so he stood only inches from her. Her eyes began to wonder as she nervously stood before him.

It was in this awkward moment that Danny placed his rough hands on her face pulling her lips to his. Roughly, yet passionately, his lips brushed over hers. When he felt her body relax against his bare chest, he allowed his hands to explore her small frame. Janet placed one of her hands on the back of his neck while the other's fingers twirled his dark locks. His left hand wandered south of her waist as his right now brushed over her breast. He moved them away embarrassed at his forwardness for just a brief moment before returning them once again to these spots after she reassured him by deepening the kiss.

They stumbled backwards, Janet knocked into the workbench holding them up for a few more minutes. Danny slipped his hands to her blouse un-tucking it from her skirt as she began fiddling with his belt. She slipped off her blouse, and then stepped out of her skirt allowing herself to stand before Danny in only her bra and panties. She absentmindedly bit her lower lip and hopped up on the workbench as he removed his boots and pants. Danny looked her over, never seeing her so exposed. She was beautiful. Janet's face began to flush as his eyes continued to roam her body, but they once again met hers.

"I love you, Janet." He spoke finally. She smiled widely at him, glad to hear him say it. She reached her hand out to him, tracing her fingers over his chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he moved closer to her body. With one hand she tugged on his dog tags, and pulled him down on top of her.

As their bodies lay upon one another, Janet could feel the heat from her own body as he began to harden between her legs. His hot breath moved from the nape of her neck to hover over her chest. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted him to have her, all of her. They rolled over and she maneuvered herself to lie atop him. She pulled away from his grip, sitting up as she reached behind her back. Unclasping her bra, it fell below to the floor. She wasn't sure if it was just the sight of her or if her straddling him caused it, but she felt him push through to her panties. She was already wet with anticipation, and Danny pulling her down so that he could suckle on her full breasts added to her heat. She pulled away only to kiss him fully and deeply again before kissing her way down his body. She nipped at his neck then lovingly kissed his tanned chest. Her lips brushed over his navel finding them at his happy trail. She followed it down to where his boxers lie. Teasingly with her tongue she ran it along the border. His breath quickened and he moaned deeply with satisfaction. She moved her body back up his body, allowing her breasts to brush themselves along his body. She stared deeply into his dark brown eyes and they both knew they were ready.

They once again rolled over, Danny now needing to be in charge. He kissed her full lips before sitting back to pull off her panties. Slowly he brought them off her feet which he kissed softly. As he held her leg up, he kissed his way to her inner thigh before coming to meet her waiting lips once more. Finally he allowed himself to enter her. He studied her face with each movement. She tightly closed her eyes as he first entered her, but they fluttered open once he was fully inside her. He started slowly moving in and out before quickening his pace. He felt himself coming to a close and he knew she wasn't far behind. Her nails dug into his back as he slowed his speed but hardened his thrusts. With each thrust Janet felt him deeper and deeper. Her moans caught in her throat as she felt herself coming to a climax. At once they came together before collapsing back in pure ecstasy.

They laid there for awhile in each others' arms, just listening to one another breath. There was so much to say, but neither of them wanted to speak. They just wanted to go on starring deeply into each others' eyes, but the light of sky showed that morning was quickly approaching. Janet had to get home, and Danny had to get back to his barracks before the others woke. If they waited much longer they would both be caught for sure, and thrown in the brig for breaking codes.

"Danny, I have to go," she announced as she sat up. She stood then and began to put on her clothes, and he sat there watching her. She didn't get too far before he grabbed onto her arm, and willed her back to him.

"Just five more minutes," he told her holding her tightly. She laughed at him and sighed, "We don't have five minutes." He sighed and released her from his clutches. He too pulled on his pants and slipped his boots on.

"Janet, there's so much to say."

"I know, but not now. All that matters is that I love you and you love me. We can worry about the rest later," She reassured him, smiling wickedly at him as she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. He grinned wildly and took her hand as they snuck once again through the base to his barracks. Quickly she kissed him once more before turning to run off into the remaining darkness to sneak back across the fence and home to her warm bed.


End file.
